


Pen

by BleuFire95



Series: Seven [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuFire95/pseuds/BleuFire95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black, gold and red</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pen

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own finder series' characters.

Black, gold and red,

 

Black…despair… gold… fulfilment, money, power… red… blood… black… despair… red… passion, blood, love, power, despair, blood, _they’re linked_

 

Black, red and gold are the colours of my pen.

 

Black for death,

Red… blood, lips, blood,

Gold, money,

 

Crash,

 

Black without white,

Gold without silver,

Red without?

 

Sensual lips, hands, whip, man, passion,

 

Breathe, darkness, light, mix,

 

Grey,

 

Shades of gray,

 

Grey,

 

Black and white,

 

 

_Why black? Is black a colour?_

 

Black isn’t a colour, in physics.

 

_White or pure white?_

_Never seen it, I wonder if it exist, no one saw it and came back alive._

White the colour you see when you die.

 

Pure White does not exist.

Pure white is death.

Black is despair.

Gold is power.

Red is blood.

Silver is what comes in between, grey, pure white and shine: life.

 

Power without the need to live is nothing, only powder.

Death for desperation is the only solution.

Blood? The colour that has comes in between.

 

Black, red and gold, the colours that make my pen mine.

Pure white, grey and silver are I, Akihito.

Too much despair and I die. When power encloses him I save him, and gives his life back. He kills and I spray powder.

 

Asami Ryuichi and Takaba Akihito.

 

_I, Akihito, write on white paper these words._

_Looking again I see some ink cross blue straight lines. Up and down, even and not, just like our relationship._

_The bastard and the kitten._

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, please.  
> I need to know what you guys think!


End file.
